Love Realized, Truth Revealed
by Seraphina Greene
Summary: When Phineas wakes up with feelings he can't quite explain, he feels disconnected from everyone else. Could this be what Isabella has been longing for all those years? Story complete, but changes need to be made. Epilogue revised, missing words now fixed.
1. Chapter 1 A Phineas Conundrum

_This is my first P&F fanfic, so if I go horribly wrong, I'd appreciate if you'd take this factor into consideration. First of all, I own none of the characters, all rights go to Disney and the creators. Tell me what you think, and HAVE FUN!_

Love Realized, Truth Revealed

Chapter 1: A Phineas Conundrum

9:00 AM. *BEEP BEEP BEEP. BEEP BEEP BEEP. BEEP BEEP BEEP. . .*

Startled, Ferb rolled over in his bed to look at his step-brother. At fifteen, his hormones had kicked in and he rarely beat the alarm anymore, but Phineas was a light sleeper and often turned it off before the ninth beep.

Not today, however. His red-haired step-brother was turned away from him, facing the wall, and appeared to be either sound asleep or really deep in thought.

Perry, noticing that Ferb was awake, opened his eyes sleepily and chattered to him.

Crawling out of bed, Ferb smiled slightly, gave Perry a light pat, and turned off the alarm, leaving Phineas to his quiet. He closed the door carefully behind him, with Perry at his heels.

What Ferb didn't know was that Phineas was lost in his insecurities and emotions. Truthfully, he didn't _want_ him to know. At least, not yet. Being around Ferb was nice sometimes, it gave him someone to talk to who he knew would listen intently, but he needed to think this out on his own. _I'm not sure what comes over me when I see you. I don't understand what happens to me when I look into your eyes._

He's thinking of Isabella. Of what a great friend she's been over the years. He can't help that he feels something for her that he can't quite explain.

Isabella is sitting in her own bedroom. She's just woken up from another Phineas dream. _When you do the things you do for me, my heart melts at my feet. Then it seems to shatter all over again when I find that you're still as oblivious as before._

Phineas digs deeper.

_I've got all these feelings bundled up in my chest, and I'm not really sure what it means. What's wrong with me?_

Isabella is now really frustrated at him. "We were in Paris, Phineas. Paris. We were a boy, a girl, alone in the city of love. Romance was a foregone conclusion. You said so yourself—TWICE!"

Phineas sighs, and slowly crawls out of bed. He gets dressed for the day.

Isabella is sitting on her bed, facing the mirror, brushing her hair. _How could you see them, but not us?_

_Will I only ever be just a friend to you?_

She gets off the bed places the hairbrush on her dresser, and gets dressed.

Pinky, now noticing that her owner is awake, barks happily and jumps up for a good-morning scratch. She gives him one, and walks towards the door and grabs the handle. She stops and looks out the window towards the Flynn-Fletcher residence. She stands there for a moment and whispers,

"I'm not sure how long I can take this anymore."

Phineas walks towards his own bedroom door and grabs the handle. He stops and looks out the window to the Garcia-Shapiro residence. He stands there for a moment and whispers,

"I'm not sure how long I can take this anymore."

If either of them had looked hard enough they would have seen each other: facing the window and wondering about each other. But they didn't.

So, Phineas, unaware of Isabella, opens the door and walks down the stairs to the kitchen for breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2 Part1 Clinging to Old Memories

Chapter 2 Part 1: Clinging to Old Memories

Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher is sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading the paper.

When she hears him come down, she looks up. "Good morning dear. Ferb's out in the yard already. He told me not to wake you. Go on and have some breakfast and then you can go out and meet him. I have to go to the antique store today, and your father is out in the garage. If you need anything, talk to him or call me."

"Alright, mom." Phineas was trying to hold his inner turmoil inside and act like his usual self, but his mother, who knows him so well, notices.

"What's the matter, Phineas?"

"Oh, nothing mom."

"Dear, I know you too well to believe that."

"Uh . . . well . . . okay, it is something, but I'm not really sure what. . ."

"At least that's something I can believe. If you want to talk about it, I have time before I have to get dressed to leave."

Phineas only shakes his head, pours his cereal, and begins to eat, the only sound the crunching of his cereal between his teeth.

"Alright then, I'd better get ready. You boys have fun." She walks up the stairs, but under her breath she proclaimes, "It's so much easier now that Candace is in college, but there's still enough hormonal drama in this house to go 'round."

Phineas, caught up in himself still, doesn't hear a word. He finishes his meal, and puts the dishes in the sink. Then he walks out the back door to join his step-brother under the tree.

Taking in a deep breath, he tries to regain his confidence, knowing Isabella was due to show up very soon.

"Hey Ferb, good morning."

Ferb waves back. He can tell easily that Phineas is hiding something, but knowing his step-brother like he does, he doesn't question his judgment. Phineas would let him know when he was ready to talk about it.

"So what should we do today, Ferb? Oh you've got out project book, I see."

When he picks it up, several of the pages slip out of the binding. The book is old and worn.

"Gee, Ferb. Maybe we should think about getting a new book. This one's falling apart. If only we could reinforce the paper somehow, then we wouldn't have to get rid of it. I'm kind of attached to it. That's it! Ferb, I know what we're gonna to do today!"

Quick as a wink, the two of them are drawing and planning, and the materials had arrived by the time Isabella walked into the yard, followed by the Fireside Girls.

"Hey Phineas, wat'cha doin'?" Phineas cannot help but suck in his breath at her words, and he knows he's heard them practically every day he's known her.

Carefully breathing out, he still ends up stuttering when he says, "H-hey Isabella. Building a machine to reinforce the strength of non-synthetic materials."

"Cool. The Fireside girls got their Enhancing Material patches at last week's meeting. Need any help?"

"Coincidentally, yeah."

"Alright. Let's go, Fireside Girls Troop 46321!"

Just then, Buford and Baljeet arrive. "I have a canasta game in three hours, so this better not take too long."

"How many of those do you _have_, Buford?"

"Enough. But I still have time to give the nerds their daily poundin'. Isn't that right?" He said, glaring at Baljeet, who in turn wets his pants and goes in to change.

Isabella picks up a hammer and begins to head towards the partially-constructed machine, but stops, looks around, and asks, "Hey, where's Perry?"

_This is where I'd like to mention a few things: My intentions for this story are clear, but there are several points that aren't exactly "concrete."_

_For example, the "invention of the day" is EXTREMELY LAME, and I am well aware of this factor. Any suggestions for better ideas will be considered, but it would be nice if it didn't __drastically__ change the plotline._

_Note: I have confirmed with my cousin that the Fireside Girls wouldn't have retired their sashes already, since they can technically be one until they're eighteen, seeing as the Fireside Girls are a take on Girl Scouts._

_In addition, any typos, grammar misappropriations, misspelled words, or sentences that don't make sense should be brought to my attention so I may make the appropriate changes, just in case me or my beta-reader don't catch them. Thank you much,__ Sera Greene12_


	3. Chapter2Part2Doofensmirtz's Crazy Scheme

Chapter 2 Part 2: Doofensmirtz's Crazy Scheme

Wearing his agent fedora, Perry drops out of the chute in the top of his OWCA lair and into the chair in front of the screen. Major Monogram is waiting to brief him.

"Ah, Agent P. Doofensmirtz is up to his old tricks. He seems to have stolen 4,000 lbs. of lumber, 4,000,000 nails, 450 gallons of assorted colors of paint, and 1,562 light bulbs. We're not sure what that means, but with Doofensmirtz, it's bound to be dreadful. Go get him, Agent P!"

Agent P salutes and walks over to the side, where he pulls a lever and is vacuumed out of the room.

He parasails to the roof of *Doofensmirtz Evil Incorporated.* Perry climbs through the air duct and lands in Doofensmirtz's lab, and stands there rather confused. Dr. Doofensmirtz is nowhere to be seen.

Then he hears the water running. Tip-toeing over to the sound, he sees water is coming from the shower. He forgot to shut the door to the bathroom. Perry blinks once, and cringes. He goes to sit over in the "waiting room."

Soon, Doofensmirtz turns off the water and gets out. He's wearing a bath towel and shower cap. And notices Perry waiting. "Egad, Perry the Platypus! You're early! And I wanted to show up all spiffy."

Perry looks intrigued.

"What? Even an evil scientist such as me wants to look clean for the new inator unveiling. Alright, fine. But stay there until I'm changed."

He leaves, and the musical number from _Jeopardy_ begins to play. Perry looks at his watch. He hears Doofensmirtz yelling from the other room, "That's not until later, Norm you buffoon!" The music stops, and Doof jumps out in front of Perry. He's wearing something that makes Perry cringe even more than before. An Elvis style wig, a white glittery shirt, a vest with WAY too much fringe, silver glittery bell-bottom pants, and white platform shoes.

"Alright then, Perry the Platypus! Step right over here, and . . . SPIN THE WHEEL. . . "

He pulls the velvet rope behind him, and a shimmering wheel appears, on it is a list of the traps that he's used on him before. " . . . OF TRAPS!"

The monotreme narrowed his eyes in irritation, but obliged the crazy self-proclaimed "evil" scientist.

The clicking sound followed, and the arrow landed on the T.V. image. In doing so, the actual T.V. landed on Perry with a THUNK.

"Ah, an excellent choice, Perry the Platypus! Ironic Justice!"

Perry simply blinks. He's running out of ways to show he's irritated.

"Okay, not Ironic Justice per se, but Ironic Evil. That's for sure. Now don't think of escaping like you did last time. I removed that button on the outside. There's another, but it's somewhere you'll never find it!" he said, wagging his finger in Perry's direction. "Now for the inator. Have you ever had trouble sorting out all the inators you have so you can choose which to attack the Tri-State Area with? Of course not Perry the Platypus. Because you're too cowardly to even THINK about ruling the TRI-STATE AREA! But, let's for once, pretend that you did. With this lovely new inator I've built, I now can select which inator to use in a snap! I call it . . ." He pulled the cord on the velvet curtain and revealed it with a flourish. "The Wheel of MisFortune . . . inator!"

Perry would have raised an eyebrow, had he had any. Despite his lack of them, however, he still managed to give Dr. D. an inquisitive look. Truthfully, he was only doing this to be polite, in actuality, he was thinking: _ Really? Wheel of MisFortune-inator? It would have actually sounded clever if he hadn't tacked the "inator" bit on the end! But that's Doctor Doofensmirtz for you._

His expression must have shown somewhat, because Doof looked at him and exclaimed. "What? . . . Alright, fine. I'll even let you spin it. Here's the remote."

Doof being Doof, he had no clue that this was exactly NOT what he really wanted. Agent P audibly sighed, but did as requested. He SO was not getting paid enough for this.

Click, Click, Click, it went. Until, Click, Click . . . click. It landed on the question mark.

"Ah-Ha! Again, excellent choice, Perry the Platypus! My magnificent new inator, the LAUGH-AND-EXPLODE-INATOR!"

_Again, REALLY? This is gonna be good, I can feel it._

"It's those clowns again, Perry the Platypus! They're out to get me! They just laugh and laugh and laugh and laugh. Now we'll see who get's the last laugh! The next time they laugh at me, I will make them explode!"

Perry just rolled his eyes and shook his head in exasperation. Then he glanced at his watch.

Doctor Doof was too wrapped up in his "evil" monologue to notice. Then, Perry heard, "Alright! Now, I will aim it down at that nice little parade . . . and . . . push the button!"

"AAAHHH!" Norm yelled from the other room.

"WHAT IS IT NOW, NORM?"

"It's a Sp-spider, sir! You know I have an irrational fear of them!"

"Alright, you big baby. I'll go over there and kill it for you. Gees. IN the mean time, Perry the Platypus, you stay put and contemplate what will happen to you when I finally rule the TRI-STATE AREA!"

The _Jeopardy_ music began to play again, and Perry notices that Doof accidentally placed a button on the floor to release his trap—right underneath him. This was really getting easier and easier.

Perry pressed the button on the floor and crept carefully out. He placed the T.V. back on the ground and waited for Dr. Doof to return.

Sure enough, he came back soon, and began rambling again, without so much as noticing that Perry had escaped. When he turned around, he looked down at the platypus and exclaimed, "PERRY THE PLATYPUS! How did you get out of your trap?"

Perry motioned for him to look down. He pointed at the button. Doof looked alarmed. "You know, in Heinz-sight, you know, hindsight?" he said, explaining the horribly formed pun, "Anyways, in hindsight, I probably shouldn't have done that . . ." Then Perry punched him in the face.

They fought and soon the contraption was destroyed, with Perry leaping off the side of DEI and leaving Dr. Doofensmirtz yelling, "CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!" Perry let out a little smile. His job was done. Little did he know, however; that a beam had escaped the machine, and his radar.


	4. Chapter 3 She's Just as Oblivious

Chapter 3: She's Just as Oblivious

"So, Phineas. What made you come up with this idea, anyway?" Isabella asked, fluttering her lashes.

"You remember that old project book Ferb and I made to hold our Ideas?" Phineas asked, unaware of the fact that Isabella was trying to get him to notice her.

"Do I ever! Almost all of your great ideas came from that!" Isabella said excitedly.

"W-well," he said, stammering a little, and trying to cover his blush, "I've grown rather attached to it, and now it's falling apart."

Isabella, although really observant when it came to Phineas, had no idea that he was blushing, much less why.

"Oh." She said slightly disappointed. "I see. Well, let's get this machine ready!"

Ferb couldn't help but chuckle quietly to himself. There was so much tension in the air, you could see it. If you weren't one of those two, anyway.

"Alright, so you put what you want to restore in here," Phineas said, placing it inside, "All the chemicals are added, it's washed, and then dried. A-ND . . . It comes out looking like new . . . or in this case, even better than before!"

"Wow, Phineas. That's so neat!" Isabella said, leaning forward just a little.

He was so embarrassed. He was about to say something in response, but just then a beam of light came out of nowhere—the beam that had escaped Perry's radar—and struck the Material Enforcer.

A loud booming laugh could be heard, and then the machine began to overheat.

"It's gonna blow!" exclaimed Buford. "I have to protect my nerd!" he said, grabbing Baljeet and rushing to safety.

They all ran for cover, but it was Isabella and Phineas who found themselves in each other's arms. With fire and smoke, it exploded. Everyone looked up and sighed out of relief.

"Well, this was fun—I mean funny to watch explode, but I have that canasta game."

"Buford said he was going to force me into the audience to watch, so I guess I am leaving too." Baljeet continued.

Phineas and Isabella barely heard them.

"Bye." They both called quietly still looking at each other.

It wasn't until the two of them had left for canasta that Isabella and Phineas even realized they were still embracing each other.

Mutterings of apologies and forgiveness half-heartedly given were exchanged when they disentangled themselves.

An awkward silence followed, but not for long, because in the distance Isabella's mother was calling for her to come home.

"Well, I guess you'd better go, Isabella. See you tomorrow?" Phineas said, a little too hopefully.

"Yeah! Well . . . actually . . . I won't be getting home 'till late tomorrow. Mama's running the food booth at the Mexican-Jewish Annual Cultural Festival, and she wants me there the whole time." Isabella said, a little too disappointed. But neither of them noticed.

"I see." Phineas tried not to sound too disdained. "We're sure to have fun the day after, though, right?"

"Absolutely!" She said a little too enthusiastically, but he remained oblivious, and she to him.

"We'd better get going, too." Said Gretchen, and the other Fireside Girls chorused in agreement.

So Isabella left with the Fireside Girls in tow, and the two step-brothers that remained sat back under the tree where they had started their day.

"Today was a good day, Ferb. Don't you agree?"

Ferb gave him a thumbs up.

"Well, it could have been better."

Ferb looked at him inquisitively.

"If I could figure out what was wrong with me, I could have appreciated building things with you guys better."

"Well, what do you think IS wrong?"

"I don't KNOW, Ferb! That's the problem!"

Ferb was shocked. Phineas hardly ever got this frustrated. Even he didn't know what could be making him this preoccupied. Unless . . . _Could Phineas finally have noticed Isabella? No, that was preposterous. Phineas seemed just as oblivious as ever. Well, other than the blushing. What was that about?_

"Why don't you sit here and think about it for a while. Maybe the answer will come to you. I'll get Father and get the house ready for Mum. It's bound to be a wreck."

"Thanks, Ferb, I owe you one."

Ferb gave him a thumbs up, and headed in the direction of the garage.


	5. Chapter4Part1 Fireside Girls Understand

Chapter 4 Part 1: Fireside Girls Understand

Isabella is leaving the Flynn-Fletcher's with the Fireside Girls only a few steps behind her. She looks rather disappointed. She always is at about this time of day, for she always hopes that today is the day that he will notice her.

"Chief, look alive. I think he actually noticed you!" Gretchen proclaimed happily. She turns to the others and asked, "Don't you agree?"

"Yeah!" said Milly. "Did you see the way he looked at her?"

"And the way he stammered and blushed when she complimented him?" Katie continued.

"He what?" Isabella blinked disbelievingly.

"He was all stammery and blushing at you. He's never been like that before. Didn't you notice?" Adyson queried.

"No." Isabella replied quietly, not sure what was going on.

"He likes her, he really likes her!" Holly exclaims, but not loud enough for Phineas to hear from across the street.

"Get some rest, Isabella. 'cus that big day when he's askin' you out is coming sooner than you think!" Ginger delightedly said.

"I will." Isabella said quietly, and turned to her fellow troop mates. "You guys are truly the best friends ever."

"Well, other than Phineas." Milly pointed out.

Isabella giggled, but agreed. "Good night guys."

"Good night, Isabella!" The Fireside Girls chorused.

Isabella opened her front door and greeted her mother. She sat down for dinner to tell her all about her day.


	6. Chapter4Part2Phineas's Feelings Revealed

Chapter 4 Part 2: Phineas's Feelings Revealed

Back under the tree, Phineas was all caught up in his seemingly incoherent emotions toward Isabella.

The only thing that brought him out was that Perry fell out of the tree and landed on his face. He laughed, and said, "Oh there you are, Perry. You sure have a strange way of greeting me these days. Is that where you were all day? Up in the tree? I bet the view was nice from up there."

Perry chattered happily in response, and Phineas set him down next to him. Perry blinked at him. "Yeah, I don't know why I'm sitting under this tree either. I'm just clueless. I've got these feelings and I don't know what they mean, Perry. It's just that . . . when I look at Isabella, my heart starts to beat really fast, and my breath starts to get caught in my chest. I stammer, and I can't even seem to form coherent sentences in front of her. She's just so beautiful, and it's so cute how she says 'Wat'cha doin'?' it makes my stomach do flip-flops. It's driving me crazy. What's happening, Perry? I've never felt this way about anyone, much less Isabella. What's wrong with me?"

"I think I can handle this one, bro."

Phineas turned, to see Ferb standing a few feet behind him. "How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough."

"So? What's wrong with me?"

"The oxytocin levels in your bloodstream have increased every second you're around her. Due to this, you have a heightened case of adrenaline and extensive amounts of inhalation and exhalation."

"First of all, I have no idea what you just said. I'm confused beyond the point of even comprehending your heightened vocabulary. Second, where did you even learn that?"

"I read an article about it while you were working on blueprints the other day. Let me put in simpler terms. You're in love, bro."

"In love? With Isabella?"

"Yup."

"I-I can't be in love with her. B-besides, even if I was, it's not like she'd return my feelings."

"You shouldn't be so surprised." Ferb muttered under his breath.

"What?"

_Just go and tell her how you feel._ Ferb said with his eyes.

"And then what?"

"Then see how it goes. Gees. Do I _need_ to get Candace on the phone?"

"No, no I'm good. But I can't just go over there now. I'll wait until I can see her again."

_Alright, but don't wait too long. Then you'll chicken out of it._ Ferb said with his eyes again.

The boys heard the garage door open. Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher was home.

"Oh, hi boys. How was your day?"

"You tell her, Ferb."

Their mother rose her eyebrow out of curiosity. Usually it was Phineas who was doing all the talking.

"He's in love with Isabella."

She smiled knowingly and gave her son a hug. "I was wondering how soon this day would come. Well, you'd better go tell her, dear."

"I'm gonna to wait 'til tomorrow."

"Well, son of mine, you'd better not wait too long, or you just might chicken out."

"I won't."

"Now, let's all get inside to have a celebratory dinner, and then it's off to bed with both of you." She turned to the house and yelled, "Lawrence!"

Their father poked his head out the back door. "Yes, Linda dear?"

"Dinner's going to be ready in fifteen minutes, so whatever you're doing; you'd better put it away."  
>She turned to the boys. "And the two of you had better wash those hands before you sit down for dinner."<p>

"Yes, Mom." Phineas replied, and Ferb simply gave his mother a thumbs up.


	7. Chapter5Part1 How to Tell Her?

Chapter 5 Part 1: How to Tell Her?

The next morning, all four members of the family were sitting at the breakfast table eating, with Perry on the floor eating his own. All three of them were curious on how Phineas planned on telling Isabella, but it was Lawrence, their father, who asked, "So Phineas, my boy, how do you plan on telling the little lady?"

"Well . . ." said Phineas, a little unsure of himself, "I'm not sure. She's going to be at the annual Mexican-Jewish festival all day with her mom."

"Well, I did promise Vivian I would help her set up. Why don't you come with me?" Linda supplied for her son.

"Yeah, I guess that could work." Phineas replied a little hesitantly.

"So, Ferb, what are you going to do?" His mother asked.

Ferb simply shrugged.

His step-brother looked at him worriedly. "Are you sure you'll be fine?"

"I'll probably just stay around here and finish my novel."

_Maybe I can find Vanessa and see what she's doing today._ Ferb thought to himself.

"If you're sure."

Ferb simply gave him his signature thumbs up.


	8. Chapter5Part2She Said Phin, He Said Izzy

Chapter 5 Part 2: She Called Him Pin, He Called Her Izzy

After breakfast, Ferb went up to his room to pretend to read for a while, and Phineas and his mother went to the Mexican-Jewish festival.

When they arrived, the two mothers greeted each other. When she heard Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher's name mentioned, Isabella looked up because she was going to say something to her to tell Phineas, when she realized that he was standing right next to her.

"Ph-phineas? Watch'a doin' here?"

"W-well, Isabella, Ferb decided he wanted some time to himself today, an' Mom invited me to come help with the festival, a-and then I remembered that you were gonna be here so . . ." He started mumbling something incoherently under his breath.

They walked off a little ways, out into a quiet spot in the festival, where it was just the two of them on a park bench, he on one side, facing her, and she on the other, facing him, looking concerned, but excited at the prospect of the two of them being alone together.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you."

"Uh . . ." Phineas began, and then started talking so fast that even Isabella had no idea what he'd said.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down, Phineas. I can't keep up. Besides, you don't have to explain everything. I'm just glad you're here."

"But that's just it, Isabella! I _have_ to explain everything. That's why I'm here."

"Explain what then? I'm listening."

Phineas began mumbling again, and Isabella looked at him strangely. _What has gotten into Phin?_

"What is it, Phin? You can tell me." She blushed, realizing she'd just called him Phin, the nickname she'd been secretly calling him since, well, forever.

"Well Izzy," He blushed in response, realizing that _he'd_ just called her Izzy, the nickname he'd been secretly calling her. "The thing is, if I tell you, I'm not sure if you'll still want to be my friend anymore."

Isabella's heart started beating uncontrollably. Was this what she'd been looking for ever since the day she'd met him?

"Then it's all the more important that you tell me, so I can assure you."

"W-well then, I guess. What I want to tell you is . . ."

"What, Phineas? Just spit it out."

He took a deep breath out and said so quietly that it was almost inaudible, "I'm in love with you."

She looked at him sincerely and calmly and said. "You're right, I don't want to be your friend anymore."

"What?" He looked at her, shocked. "B-but—"

She put her finger to his lips and said, "I want to be more than a friend. I love you, Phineas Flynn."

"I-I love you, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro."

He leaned in to give her a hug, and they looked into each other's eyes. Not doing it because he knew what to do, but just because it seemed to be right, he placed his lips on hers. Startled, she simply froze, and then slowly relaxed, kissing him back.

Phineas had felt so many wonderful things this summer, but this was the one that made them all pale in comparison. Funny, how he could know that this was the one thing he'd been searching for, when he hadn't even known it existed.

"Oh Phin. You're thinking again. Will I ever get that busy mind to stop?"

"No, probably not."

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to make do with this." She said, kissing him again, even more passionately than the first.

The two sat together, talking and teasing, enjoying each other's company like they'd had for so many years.


	9. Epilogue Parents' Agreement

Epilogue: Parents' Agreement

Linda Flynn-Fletcher and Vivian Garcia-Shapiro were sitting and chatting when one of them spotted Phineas and Isabella, his arm around her shoulders, hers around his waist, smiling, talking, and occasionally, kissing.

"Well, it was bound to happen sooner or later." Vivian said to Linda.

"He's been so nervous lately, and he only realized yesterday why."

"It's a shame it took him so long to find out."

"At least they're together now."

"It's a good thing that we're friends, Linda, because I have a feeling that we're going to be seeing a lot of each other."

Just then, Isabella and Phineas walked up, hand in hand.

"I believe Mom, that this qualifies as the best day ever for me."

"Well, that's good to hear, Phineas. What do you have to say to that, Isabella?"

At loss for words, she only smiled, but for some reason it seemed to be enough.

"But there is one thing that's been on my mind."

"And what's that?"

"I wonder how Ferb enjoyed his day."

"I have a feeling he's finding that book _very_ enjoyable," his mother replied knowingly

"If you say so," Phineas answered, unaware of what his mom _really_ meant.

Vivian, Isabella's mother, smiled at the happy couple, and was content to just watch her dear friend talk with the two children. She knew she'd hear the whole story again from her daughter that evening.

The four of them stayed there until it was time to close up, and Phineas and Isabella said their good-byes that night at the door, knowing that it wasn't going to all disappear the next day.

And what did Ferb do on his day alone? Well, that's for another story . . .

THE END


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**THIS IS AN AUTHOR'S NOTE PAGE FOR THOSE WHO WOULD LIKE TO CONTINUE READING THESE STORIES, THERE ARE PLENTY TO CHOOSE FROM.**

"**Greatest Gift, Lasting Love" CANDACE AND JEREMY**

"**Love Realized, Truth Revealed" PHINEAS AND ISABELLA**

"**Secret Souls, Passionate Hearts" FERB AND VANESSA (WITH FLASHBACK TO THE DAY PHINEAS AND ISABELLA SPENT TOGETHER IN "Love Realized, Truth Revealed" SO IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HE DID THAT DAY, READ IT)**

**AND THE NEWEST AND NOT COMPLETE QUITE YET STORY,**

"**Love Lost, Love Found" BALJEET AND GINGER (NOW FINISHED AND UPLOADED!)**

**OR, YOU COULD JUST CLICK ON MY NAME AT THE TOP OF THE PAGE TO FIND ALL OF MY STORIES. IT'S THAT SIMPLE!**


End file.
